


The Game

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [14]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Итак, ты собираешься сделать это или что? — спрашивает Милд.— А?— Красавчик, — говорит он, тыча ложкой в щеку. — Ты собираешься сделать что-то кокетливое - кокетливое, что-то поцелуйчики - поцелуйчики, что-то о-о, да, Кхун Пи, да, прямо там, да, не останавливайся, я собираюсь…Часть 14/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Мью не знает, почему Галф напоминает ему старые любовные песни. Некоторые из них старше его. Это простые песни, ничего необычного в наши дни. Просто милые мелодии, и все же, как легко они дергают его сердечные струны. 

Со времен постельных сцен Мью не перестает задумываться о нем и Галфе. О том, есть ли что-то между ними. Могут ли они вообще _быть_. Кажется, что это слишком надумано, и все же Мью понимает, что готов попробовать. Это уже что-то, не правда ли? Он готов ответить на вопросы, которые стоят на его пути. Галф отошел от своего расставания? Готов ли Галф начать встречаться с кем-то? Заинтересован ли Галф в Мью? Его беспокоит разница в возрасте? И, конечно, самый важный вопрос: нравится ли Галфу мужчины вообще? 

Они ждут, пока установят освещение и звук. Мью снова поет. Он даже не помнит название песни, только то, что она о том, как ты стесняешься признаться в своей любви, поэтому показываешь ее другим способом. Итак, у него есть идея, почему эти песни напоминают ему о Галфе. 

Он не знает, почему он это делает. Возможно, потому, что Галф выглядит так красиво в полуосвещенном коридоре, а тени смягчают его черты. Может быть, это потому, что сегодня утром Галф случайно надел рубашку Тарна, и теперь Мью может уловить запах его шампуня на себе. И, боже, он хотел бы провести весь день с ароматом Галфа, цепляющимся за него. Или, может быть, это из-за того, как Галф стоит, сложив руки за спиной, словно ожидая, что кто-нибудь пригласит его потанцевать. И Мью так и делает. 

Он тянется к его руке, притягивает Галфа ближе и продолжает петь. Его младший даже не выглядит удивленным. Он просто улыбается, как будто он ждал, когда Мью прикоснется к нему. Как он хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Все, что для этого нужно, — это положить руку Галфа на плечо, и его Нонг уже двигает ногами, наклонившись, чтобы услышать его пение. Это напоминает Мью об их химии, их связи, как бы люди ни называли это. Синхронность их рабочих отношений. Mью может занимать лидирующую позицию, но именно Галф контролирует танец. Он даже не уверен, осознает ли Галф это, точно так же, как Галф не осознает власть, которую он имеет над ним. Наверное, так даже лучше. 

Он смотрит на своего Яй Нонга. Глаза Галфа намекают на что-то, но он не знает на что. Однажды он узнает. Однажды он сможет перевести этот зрительный контакт и узнать, что говорит Галф, не используя слов. На данный момент Мью чувствует себя вынужденным говорить, двигаться вперед со своим стремлением быть с ним. Он останавливает пение. Что он должен сказать?

— Oooooyyyy! — говорит кто-то из съемочной команды. За ним следуют несколько завываний. 

Мью закатывает глаза. В любом случае, он не может думать ни о чем. Он поворачивается к ним и качает головой.   
— Перестаньте влезать. Разве вы не видите, что я пытаюсь соблазнить Нонга Stress Ball? — он смеется вместе с ними. 

— Ты сдаешься муженьку? — кто-то спрашивает Галфа. По крайней мере, у кого-то хватило смелости поднять это. 

Его младший качает головой. Мью старается не хмуриться. По крайней мере, теперь ему не придется тратить свое время. Он начинает отводить взгляд, но затем он видит его улыбку.

— Кхун Пи должен стараться лучше, чтобы заполучить меня, кхраб, — говорит Галф. 

Больше воплей, больше аплодисментов. Мью чувствует, как его лицо теплеет, и он знает, что его щеки покраснели. Он смеется от шока. Его Нонг не перестает удивлять. 

Другой член команды машет ему.   
— Каков твой план сейчас, Пи'Mью? — он все еще привыкает к тому, что старшие члены команды называют его Пи'Мью. Все на съемочной площадке называют его так, как называет его Галф, включая Кхун Пи. 

Мью прижимает палец к губам.   
— Тсс! У меня его нет! — по крайней мере, он все еще может шутить. Он смотрит в глаза Галфа и не может представить, что его младший может выглядеть более красивым, чем в этот момент. — Как Яй Нонг хочет, чтобы за ним ухаживали? — Мью больше не уверен, шутит ли. 

Галф задумчиво смотрит вверх. Он действительно думает об этом? Он улыбается и смотрит на старшего.   
— Кхун Пи должен знать многое обо мне, например то, что я люблю есть. 

Принято к сведенью. Мью уже знает кое-что из этого.

— Нонг любит есть Пи'Mью! — кричит кто-то.

Мью косо смотрит на него. Никто не смеет так разговаривать с его Яй Нонгом. Член команды делает вай в извинение, но Галф смеется.

— Кхун Пи тоже должен это заслужить, — говорит Галф.

Что? Глаза Мью широко открыты, когда он оглядывается вокруг. Галф смеется так сильно, что его глаза слезятся. Он останавливается и прочищает горло.   
— Но! Но. Пи должен поощрять меня пробовать новые вещи, а не только то, что я уже люблю. 

Мью не может сдержать улыбку. Его замкнутый Нонг хочет быть авантюрным. Он когда-нибудь перестанет восхищаться им?   
— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает Мью. 

Улыбка Галфа какая-то смелая, но в тоже время и застенчивая. Улыбка, на которую способен только его Яй Нонг. Это так типично для Галфа, что Мью очарован этим. 

— Пи должен любить обнимать меня, — отвечает Галф. 

Мью собирается жениться на нем. Он собирается жениться на нем, накормить его всеми своими любимыми блюдами и взять его с собой по всему миру, чтобы попробовать что-то новое, а затем уснуть с ним в руках. Все решено. 

— Ах… — он бросает на Галфа озорной взгляд. — Разве моих объятий недостаточно для Яй Нонга? — Мью уже сильно беспокоится о том, что слишком цепкий с ним. Может ли он хотеть большего? Потому что Мью может дать больше. Боже, он мог бы дать намного больше.

Он не может прочитать то выражение, каким его младший смотрит на него. Галф улыбается, но он не знает, что это значит. Это знакомо, но в тоже время незнакомо. 

— Мне этого недостаточно, — говорит Галф. 

Именно тогда, когда Мью думает, что он не может еще сильнее влюбиться в своего Яй Нонга, он делает это. Что-то одновременно неожиданное и умное. Он цитирует Тарна в ответ. Его реплику после маленького поцелуя Тайпа (всего 3-5 секунд). _Мне этого недостаточно._ И Мью не может не согласиться. Каждое прикосновение и объятие заставляют его хотеть большего. 

Члены съемочной команды смеются.   
— Пи'Мью, твоя жена использует твои собственные реплики против тебя. — кто-то говорит. — Он умнее тебя.

Так правильно. Мью убирает пряди волос со лба Галфа.   
— Вот почему я ухаживаю за ним. 

— Будь осторожен, — предупреждает его Галф, — иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Звучит как план.

***

_Мью уставился на парня в другом конце комнаты. Растрепанные волосы, круглые красивые глаза и губы, которые... он качает головой. Это не то место, где можно разглядывать мужчин. Впервые он попал на вечеринку в колледже, и он не хочет создавать проблемы. Мью даже не студент колледжа. Его старший друг, Пи'Бук — первокурсник, и он пригласил его с одним условием:  
— Не подкатывай к моим старшим.  
_  
 _Мью улыбается самому себе. Он так много флиртует, что Бук должен был сделать такой комментарий? Он думает о парнях из школы. Он целовался не со многими. Кроме того, сколько это — слишком много?_

_Он отводит взгляд от красивого старшего в поисках Пи'Бука. Он хочет бросить ему в лицо, как хорошо он себя ведет и даже не подкатил к смехотворно красивому парню с губами, которые... не важно. Мью прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он кого-нибудь целовал? Его друзья называют его похотливым ублюдком, но они ошибаются. Для Мью это не только сексуальное удовлетворение (хотя он недавно обнаружил, насколько удивительной может быть вторая база). Ему нравится романтика этого. Ему нравится флирт и бабочки. Ему нравится зрительный контакт и мягкие прикосновения. И особенно ему нравится заставлять других мальчиков краснеть из-за него. И он, конечно, никогда не флиртовал с мальчиком из колледжа раньше._

_— Эй._

_Мью открывает глаза. Красивый старший стоит перед ним. Его полные губы сжаты в ухмылке. Мью уставился на эти губы, задаваясь вопросом, как они будут чувствоваться на его губах.  
— Савади-кхраб. — Мью делает вай.   
_   
_— Так вежливо, — говорит он. — Ты первокурсник?  
_   
_Мью качает головой.  
— Я пришел со своим другом. — он оглядывается в поисках Бука, но не может его найти._

_Глаза его Пи оглядывают его с ног до головы.  
— Ты старшеклассник? _

_Мью кивает. Ему нравится, как его Пи смотрит на него. Ему нравится, как близко он стоит.  
— Старший.   
_  
_— Милый старший._

_Мью приходится отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
— Спасибо, кхраб. — он не должен флиртовать. — Пи очень красивый. — упс._

_— Бэнк, — говорит он Мью. Он вытаскивает свой телефон и прижимает его к груди Мью. — Могу я получить твой LINE?_

_Мью оглядывается на своего старшего. Технически он не подкатывает к Пи'Бэнку. Технически, Бук не может злиться на него за это. Технически он может делать то, что хочет. Он улыбается и накрывает руку старшего своей. Ему нравится, насколько он больше своего Пи, и он гладит его руку своими пальцами. Его внезапная смелость удивляет Пи'Бэнка, и огонь в его глазах говорит ему, что это хороший сюрприз.  
_   
_— Только мой номер? — спрашивает Мью. Он отходит от стены и возвышается над ним. — Он будет бесполезным, пока я не уйду. Что Пи хочет от меня прямо сейчас?_

_Его старший поднимает бровь.  
— Хм. Я думал, что ты стеснительный, но я был не прав. — он забирает свой телефон обратно. — Я думаю, это ты должен спрашивать мой номер. Но что ты хочешь от меня прямо сейчас?   
_   
_Мью наклоняется, чтобы прошептать на ухо Пи'Бэнку.  
— Я хочу попробовать твои губы.   
_   
_— Пойдем со мной наверх._

***

Милд берет себе еще одну ложку мороженого.  
— Хорошо, хорошо… если бы ты мог переспать с любой звездой BL — кроме Галфа! — кого бы ты выбрал?

Мью корчит рожицу. Он ненавидит такие вопросы. Милд всегда смеется над его ответами.   
— Я не хочу играть. 

— Да, ты хочешь. 

— Тогда, кого выберешь ты?

Милд облизывает скребок для мороженого, прежде чем выбросить его в раковину.   
— Ммм... Монд Танучай.

— Предсказуемо. 

— Ау! — Милд хватается за сердце. — Давай посмотрим, справишься ли ты лучше! 

Мью откусывает мороженое. Он и Милд не играли в эту игру так долго, что он уже забыл свои старые ответы. Кого, черт возьми, ему выбрать?  
— Крист Перават. У него всегда такое милое лицо.

Милд стонет.   
— Конечно. Круглые глаза. Маленькие пухлые губы. Отстой. Удиви меня! 

— Сначала ты!

Милд шлепается на кухонную стойку.   
— Oфф Джумпол!

Что? Мью смотрит на него.   
— Ты бы переспал с Оффом?

— Снова? Да, конечно. 

Что? Он только что сказал _снова_? Мью опускает свою ложку.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду под _снова_?

— Он очень нежный. 

— Я не должен был слышать этого. — Мью ополаскивает свою ложку в раковине. — Ган знает? 

Его младший смеется.   
— Надеюсь, что да, — он наливает шоколадный сироп на свое мороженое. — Потому что, он тоже был там.

Мью снова опускает ложку.   
— Ради всего святого, Милд. — он решает оставить ложку там... — Ты не можешь просто так сказать такое дерьмо. Ты же шутишь, верно? — Верно? Мью не может интерпретировать его улыбку. И это пугает его. 

Милд пожимает плечами.   
— Я имею в виду…

Мью чувствует блеф.   
— Хорошо, так у кого больше...

— У Гана.

Мью смеется так сильно, что его глаза слезятся. Он хватает новую ложку и засовывает в рот огромный шарик мороженого. Он ненавидит себя за то, что спросил. Хорошо, что они не крутятся в одних кругах. Он редко общается с актерами GMMTV. 

Милд подходит и кладет голову на плечо Мью.   
— Твоя очередь. Сделай это хорошо. 

Он вздыхает и жует свое мороженое, потому что во рту его так много. Почему он всегда делает такие большие укусы?   
— Гм… — он бросает на Милда косой взгляд. — Виктор Чатчавит. 

Его младший выглядит впечатленным.   
— Ооооооууу! Виктор! Он очень красивый. 

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Хорошо, ты повеселился. Давай посмотрим аниме.

— Подожди, подожди! — Милд забирает мороженое Мью. — Кого бы ты выбрал для меня? 

— Что?

Его младший кивает.   
— С кем бы ты сшипперил меня? 

Да что же это... Мью смеется и берет немного мороженого Милда.   
— Почему ты так внезапно хочешь знать? 

— Вероятно, это из-за двух ослов, которые постоянно обжимаются на съемочной площадке...

Мью давится мороженым. Милд похлопывает его по спине и по-детски говорит с ним. Он изо всех сил пытается смеяться, дышать и глотать одновременно. Мью хватается за лоб, чтобы успокоить мозг.   
— Я твой ребенок?

— Да. — Милд поднимается на пальцы ног и целует его в лоб. — Ты мой ребенок, но ты малыш Галфа. — он хихикает и вовремя уклоняется, чтобы пропустить игривый удар Мью. 

— Давай, папочка, кхраб, — говорит Мью, делая вай. — Давай посмотрим какое-нибудь аниме, кхраб, дорогой уважаемый отец. 

Они опираются друг на друга на диване, сидят, скрестив ноги, и едят мороженое. Mью чувствует, как будто ему снова 15, когда его друг остается на ночевку, они едят фастфуд, смотрят аниме и говорят о милых мальчиках.

— Итак, ты собираешься сделать это или что? — спрашивает Милд.

— А?

— Красавчик, — говорит Милд, тыча ложкой в щеку. — Ты собираешься сделать что-то кокетливое - кокетливое, что-то поцелуйчики - поцелуйчики, что-то о-о, да, Кхун Пи, да, прямо там, да, не останавливайся, я собираюсь… — он брызгает мороженым на лицо Мью, оставляя белые брызги на его коже. 

Мью ударил бы его, если бы не смеялся так сильно. Он вытирает мороженое со щеки и слизывает его с пальцев.   
— Да, что-то в этом роде, — говорит он между смехом. 

— Значит, он определенно по мужчинам?

Мью перестает смеяться. О верно.   
— Что ж…

— Ты все еще не знаешь? 

— Как бы я узнал?

— Я не знаю, показал бы ему фотографию Сингто?

Мью вскидывает руки вверх.   
— Почему все говорят о Сингто?

— Я имею в виду, ты видел его? — Милд смотрит на потолок и вздыхает. — Он произведение искусства. 

Мью опускается на диванные подушки.   
— Я тоже довольно хорош, — дуется он. Разве Пи'Пи не сказал, что он во вкусе каждого? 

— Оооооооууу, детка! — Милд бросает руку ему на плечо и трясет. — Я уверен, что для Галфа ты... неплохо выглядишь. — он взвизгивает и пытается соскользнуть с дивана, прежде чем Мью может начать щекотать его. 

— Что? — Мью удается сделать несколько ударов по талии Милда, прежде чем встает и уходит. Его младший хихикает всю дорогу до кухни и останавливается у входа. — Может, закажем пиццу? 

Посредине второй пиццы Милд роняет кусок и задыхается.   
— Пи!

Мью смотрит вверх, его щеки набиты гигантским куском, который он только что взял.   
— Mррх?

Милд смотрит на него.   
— Тебе обязательно нужно всегда есть как орангутанг? — он вздыхает и качает головой. — В любом случае, я знаю, как это выяснить!

Мью все еще жует свою пиццу. Он смотрит на Милда, продолжая жевать. 

— Я просто сыграю с ним в игру! — он смеется над широко раскрытыми глазами Мью. — Это так просто! Я спрошу, какую BL-звезду он выберет для работы… затем для любовной сцены… потом для поцелуя в реальной жизни… потом — это постепенное развитие!

Мью наконец глотает.   
— Какой в этом смысл?

— Ну, сколько звезд BL может знать мальчик-натурал? 

— Много, если он работает в BL. 

— Хорошо, прекрасно. — Милд поднимает свою пиццу обратно. — Я просто посплетничаю о тебе и посмотрю, как он отреагирует. 

Mью стонет.   
— Хорошо, сыграй с ним в игру. 

— Дааааа...

***

Ради всего святого. Мью смотрит на пакет в руках Галфа.  
— Что? — _Что за черт?_

Галф смотрит на чипсы из дуриана в своей руке.   
— А? — у него уходит ровно одна секунда, чтобы понять. — Ах, черт… я забыл, Кхун Пи. 

Мью закрывает глаза. Он уже может чувствовать тошнотворно сладкий и прогорклый аромат дуриана во рту. Он вспоминает тот поцелуй давным-давно, ночью, когда он пришел домой, и там был его возлюбленный, набивающий свой рот этими ужасными чипсами. И как он все равно поцеловал его. Поцеловал его, потому что он так сильно этого хотел. 

Его грудь сжимается, и он борется с приливом тошноты.   
— Галф… — Мью садится и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. 

— Кхун Пи? — рука Галфа на его спине: светлая и теплая. 

Мью может чувствовать гнев, поднимающийся в его животе, может чувствовать, как он распространяется по его венам.   
— Я просил тебя об одном, черт возьми. — его руки сжимаются в кулаки. 

— Я забыл.

Он дарит ему горький смех.   
— Ты забыл? Это не так сложно запомнить, Галф. — у его голоса есть слышимый край. Он хочет, чтобы Галф понял, что он сделал, но Мью знает, что если они продолжат говорить, ситуация обострится. 

— Я сказал, что забыл, хорошо? — Галф сворачивает пакет и выбрасывает в мусор. — Вот, счастлив теперь? Это было случайностью. — он бормочет что-то себе под нос. На этот раз Мью не слышит его. 

— Что ты сказал? — Мью рычит. Если его младший молчит, это должно быть что-то, что стоит скрывать. 

Галф смотрит на него, брови сошлись в раздражении. Чуть ближе, и он будет выглядеть как Тайп.   
— Я сказал, что это было случайностью, и ты должен преодолеть это. Я буду жевать жвачку, если это так важно. 

— Это _так_ важно. — Mью встает и смотрит на него, ярость омывает его тело. — Какую часть из, _пожалуйста, не ешь дуриан перед сценами с поцелуями_ , так сложно понять? 

Галф глубоко вздыхает, подходя к нему ближе, подтверждая свой рост хоть раз.   
— Какую часть из, _это было случайностью_ , так сложно понять? 

— Я не хочу пробовать дуриан, когда целую тебя! 

— Тогда что ты хочешь? — Галф кричит. — Кхун Пи хочет ананас? Клубнику? Мне составить меню? 

Мью подходит к его лицу, его кожа покалывает и горит.   
— Я не хочу пробовать дуриан, и я не хочу пробовать гребанный фруктовый ряд, черт возьми! Я просто хочу пробовать тебя!

Они смотрят друг на друга, слова Мью повисли в воздухе между ними, и остается мало места. Так близко. Он и Галф всегда так близко. 

Галф делает шаг назад. Его глаза остаются свирепыми, но по-другому. Он видел это, когда Галф был Тайпом. Именно так он смотрит на Тарна в те моменты внутреннего конфликта, когда Тайп сталкивается с его чувствами. О чем сейчас думает Галф?

— Прости, — говорит он Мью. Его глаза сканируют комнату, и он неловко топчется. — Я узнаю, есть ли у Пи'Пи еще одна зубная щетка. — Он уходит, и Мью чувствует, как стеснение в груди увеличивается. Он не уверен, что только что произошло. Мью не уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу. 

Когда Галф возвращается из уборной, на его лице появляется осторожное выражение. Он подходит к Мью и в самой характерной Тайпу манере, говорит:   
— Я три раза почистил зубы и язык. Надеюсь, ты счастлив. 

Мью смягчает взгляд. Его гнев исчез, и все, что он видит перед собой, это самый красивый человек, которого только можно вообразить. Самый красивый и самый милый. Он не может не смеяться над возмущенным выражением лица Галфа.   
— Действительно?

Его младший закатывает глаза.   
— Кхраб. — он наклоняется вперед и улыбается. — Кхун Пи хочет сам проверить?

Что-то замыкает в мозгу Мью. Что-то, что он не в состоянии вычислить. Что-то, что говорит ему, что Галф флиртует, но это невозможно, потому что… ну, без причины. 

Без причины. 

Мью подходит еще ближе, бросая вызов своему младшему отступить, если он посмеет. Его глаза пожирают губы Галфа, а его взгляд интенсивен. Он говорит себе, что если Галф отступит, он все бросит. Он будет держать дистанцию и поддерживать границы. Но если Галф останется здесь, если он выдержит интенсивность, ну... это стоит того, чтобы продолжить, не так ли? 

— Это то, что ты хочешь? — Мью спрашивает своего младшего. 

Галф двигается, в конце концов. Сантиметр, возможно. Сантиметр, но недалеко от него. Он подходит ближе. Потому что он и Галф всегда близко. 

— Кхун Пи забыл? — глаза Галфа бродят по его лицу, ища что-то. — Я уже говорил тебе, что я хочу. 

— Что? — Мью закрывает глаза и держит его там, пытаясь понять, что говорит его младший. Хотя, он все еще не там. Он не на том уровне, где он может общаться с ним без слов. Во всяком случае, не бегло. Но, боже, как бы ему хотелось. 

Галф облизывает губы.   
— Во время воркшопа. Ты спросил меня, что я хочу от тебя. 

Это было так давно. Мью не может вспомнить, о чем он говорит. Он был в таком плохом состоянии, что помнит только отдельные фрагменты. Галф целует его по-настоящему. Милд лежит на груди. Кок дергает ноги Галфа. Галф тащит его спать на поддельную кровать. Смотреть в глаза Галфа в течение 12 минут. Но ничего о том, чего хочет Галф... 

— Ooooooyyyy! — говорит член съемочной команды. — Мы все воздух, что ли? Посмотрите, они нас даже не замечают!

Мью моргает. Его коллега выглядит по-другому. Улыбающимся. Забавляющимся. Как будто он только что сказал ему что-то особенное, но Мью не может заставить себя вспомнить. 

Галф преодолевает последнюю часть дистанции, и они прислоняются носами.   
— Возможно, Кхун Пи нужно посчитать стулья, чтобы встряхнуть свою память. — он улыбается и уходит. 

Мью стоит там, потерявший дар речи. Неподвижный. Бестолковый. Что только что произошло? Он смотрит, как Галф уходит, и, черт возьми, он пялится на его задницу. Маленькая, но такая милая. 

Он минует несколько стульев по дороге на съемочную площадку. Раз, два, три... он задается вопросом, какой в этом смысл. Зачем кому-то считать... стулья. Мью останавливается на своем пути, вызывая позади себя небольшое столкновение. 

— Извините, кхраб. Извините. — Мью делает вай людям позади него. Он делает шаг в сторону, чтобы отдышаться. 

Пустые конференц-залы. Он и Галф идут, держась за руки, считая стулья и забывая записывать. Галф просит награду, если они смогут сделать все свои упражнения по скиншипу за один день. Приказ от его ушибленного и поврежденного сердца. Ответ, который заставил биться его снова. 

_— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь от меня.  
_   
_— Все._

***

Мью пропускает свой дневной сон. У него был промежуток времени между сценами 3 и 5, но в итоге все это время он проболтал с Пи'Пи, как всегда. Теперь они на 7 сцене из 15, и он еле ноги волочит. Это последний день, когда они снимают в общежитии. Тарн и Тайп собирают вещи и прощаются со старшими. Они только начали снимать сцены Клуи и Со, но происходит задержка с некоторым оборудованием. Мью отчаянно нужно вздремнуть.

— И поэтому они выбросили это из окна! — говорит один из сотрудников. 

Мью громко смеется, не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чем эта история. Он держится за живот и вытирает слезы с глаз.   
— Ой, Пи, ты меня убиваешь! — он делает вай. — Извини меня, Пи. Я собираюсь отдохнуть перед следующей сценой.

Он бродит по коридору общежития, проводя рукой по стене, чтобы попрощаться. Его ноги приводят его в самое знакомое место из всех — в комнату, где Тарн и Тайп разделили так много. Где они влюбились. Он замечает Галфа на кровати Тарна, играющего на своем телефоне. Он стоит в дверях, просто наблюдая за ним, смотря на его серьезное лицо, чей обладатель погружен в игру, и его прекрасные черты, освещенные подсветкой экрана. Мью больше не может этого выносить: наблюдать за тем, как он так мягко и нежно развалился на кровати. Он должен быть в его руках, должен чувствовать его тепло и мягкость вокруг него. В конце концов, Галф хотел, чтобы его больше обнимали, не так ли? 

Он подходит к Галфу.   
— Пи сонный, — бормочет он. На лице его младшего появляется забавляющаяся улыбка, когда он забирается на кровать. — Обнимешь меня? 

Галф не колеблется. Он открывает свои руки, почти так, как если бы он знал, просто знает, где Mью хочется быть. Он улыбается и прижимается к груди, вырисовывая маленькие круги на его животе. Он отдал бы многое, чтобы засыпать так каждую ночь, потирая этот животик, чувствовать, насколько он податливый и мягкий. Он чувствует, что руки Галфа сжимаются вокруг него сильнее, и он прижимается ближе. Он вспоминает, как хотел, чтобы о нем заботились, время от времени, быть тем, кого держат. Его рука продолжает тереть животик Галфа, пока он медленно выскальзывает из сознания. 

_Должно быть, это старое видео. Оно не может быть недавним, потому что его парень никогда бы так не поступил. Пи'Бэнк слишком хороший, чтобы изменять ему. Пи'Бэнк любит его. Он пишет в ответ своему другу.  
_   
_**Нью:** _

_Откуда у тебя это видео?_

_**Бум:** _

_Снял прошлой ночью, в баре._

_**Нью:** _

_Его не было в баре прошлой ночью. Он сказал, что работает над научным проектом._

_**Бум:** _

_Я просто делюсь тем, что увидел, Нью._

_**Нью:** _

_Ты же не врешь, верно? Это было прошлой ночью?_

_**Бум:** _

_Как долго мы дружим? Какую пользу я бы получил от этого? Он единственный, кто лжет тебе._

_**Нью:** _

_Ты прав. Извини, кхраб. Я просто... Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так. Спасибо за то, что присматриваешь за мной._

_**Бум:** _

_Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня._

_Мью снова смотрит видео. Качество слишком ясное и слишком резкое, чтобы можно было ошибиться. Это Пи'Бэнк в баре, сидит за дальним столиком с другим парнем. Он разговаривает с ним и смеется, затем они держатся за руки. И, наконец, Пи'Бэнк наклоняется и целует его. Целует его так, как будто это естественно и нормально. Как будто он уже много раз целовал этого парня.  
_   
_Мью чувствует, как слезы накапливаются в его глазах, чувствует тяжесть в груди от сдерживания эмоций. Как это могло случиться? Разве Пи'Бэнк не говорил ему, что любит его? Они только занимались любовью прошлой ночью, и Пи'Бэнк сказал ему это.  
_   
_— Черт, Нью, ты так хорош. Ты так хорош, детка. Я могу влюбиться в тебя..._

_Могу. Это слово, которое он упустил.  
_   
_Он решает, что даст Пи'Бэнку шанс объясниться. Возможно, есть объяснение, которого Мью не ожидает. Потому что, даже если Бэнк не любит его, он все равно слишком хорош, чтобы изменять ему. Его парень никогда бы такого не сделал._

_За исключением того, что он это сделал. Уже некоторое время. В тот день, когда он предъявляет ему это, Пи'Бэнк даже не пытается отрицать это. Он держит руки Мью и признается во всем. Он плачет и говорит, что ему жаль. Он никогда не хотел причинить ему боль._

_Мью уставился на лицо Бэнка — красное и пятнистое.  
— Я прощаю тебя, Пи. — Мью целует его руки и прижимает их к щекам. — Я не оставлю тебя. Просто скажи мне, почему ты это сделал._

_Пи'Бэнк сам не свой. Он все время рыдает, качая головой, когда Мью говорит, что прощает его.  
— Нью… детка. — он тянет руки назад и закрывает ими лицо. — Нью, я хочу расстаться. Мне нужно быть с кем-то моего возраста. Извини.   
_   
_Мью сидит там, оцепенев. Что он только что услышал? Пи'Бэнк хочет расстаться? Он хочет кого-то своего возраста? Он прощает его, и все же все кончено? Он чувствует, как горячие слезы текут по его щекам. Однажды он научится легко сдерживать слезы. Он сжимает руки, и они становятся кулаками. Он чувствует, как непреодолимая печаль омывает его и ожесточает его сердце. Его глаза загораются огнем, а его слезы высыхают. Он смотрит на Пи'Бэнка и видит в нем другого человека. Слабого человека. Эгоистичного человека. Человека, недостойного его любви._

_Мью встает с дивана.  
— Почему ты не мог просто поговорить со мной об этом?   
_   
_— Я знаю, — говорит Пи'Бэнк. — Мне жаль.  
_   
_— Это не ответ._

_— Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, Нью._

_— Так трудно поговорить со своим парнем?_

_— Я знаю. Я просто..._

_Мью смотрит на него.  
— С меня достаточно твоих оправданий._

_— Я не хотел, чтобы все зашло так далеко с ним. Просто… ему 21, и мы просто… связаны._

_Связаны. Мью — идиот, если думал, что они с Пи'Бэнком связаны. Он думал, что у них есть что-то особенное. И когда он спросил, беспокоит ли его разница в возрасте, он думал, что Бэнк был честен._

_— Что я не могу сделать? — спрашивает Мью старшего. — Что его возраст дает ему, чего нет у меня? — он жалеет об этом, как только спрашивает._

_Пи'Бэнк только качает головой.  
— Это сложно. Ты поймешь, когда…_

_Мью делает шаг назад. Он берет с журнального столика свой бумажник и телефон и сует их в карман.  
— Я пойму, когда стану старше? — он подходит к двери и надевает ботинки. Пи'Бэнк позволяет ему, и это хуже всего. Он не хочет его вернуть. Он вообще его не хочет. Мью поворачивается лицом к своему уже бывшему парню. Он ненавидит Бэнка за то, что заставил его полюбить его. За то, что он заставил его почувствовать себя взрослым, а затем отбросил его в сторону, как ребенка. Он говорить единственную вещь, о которой могло подумать его обиженное и вспыльчивое сердце. _

_— Пошел ты, педофил. — и он хлопает дверью за собой._

— Кхун Пи, кхраб? — кто-то трясет его за руку. Mью стонет и зарывается глубже в тепло вокруг него. Оно мягкое, податливое и пахнет как шампунь. Это напоминает ему о чем-то, что он хочет, что-то, что делает его счастливым. И сейчас ему это нужно. Ему нужно это тепло, чтобы изгнать воспоминания о первом разе, когда ему разбили сердце. 

— Пи'Мью?

Он слышит голос, который заставляет его хотеть улыбаться. Он звучит как утенок, но слегка по-детски. Милый голос, который пытается звучать мило, но просто не в духе. Он сжимает мягкость в своих руках, желая уменьшить боль в груди. Он хочет снова услышать этот голос. 

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

Он открывает глаза. Образ квартиры Пи'Бэнка исчезает из его воображения. Он смотрит вокруг, дезориентирован и вспотевший. Затем смотрит на теплую и мягкую вещь в своих руках и понимает, что это Галф. 

— Прости. — Мью ворчит и отпускает его. Внезапный холодный воздух заставляет его дрожать. 

— Ты снова говорил во сне, — говорит Галф. — Что-то о разнице в возрасте. — он выглядит разочарованным. Он думает, что Мью говорил о нем?

Мью проводит рукой по волосам. Он зевает и растягивается, откидываясь на подушки.   
— Моему бывшему партнеру было 20, а мне 17. 

Галф поднимает брови и кивает своим медленным и преувеличенным кивком.   
— Я думал, что ты будешь старше. 

Мью смеется и закрывает глаза.   
— Знаешь, я не всегда был таким старым. 

Галф перемещается на кровати. Их ноги соприкасаются, но он не отодвигается.   
— Не то, чтобы со взрослыми что-то не так, — говорит он. В его голосе слышен намек, но Мью слишком сонный, чтобы понять это.

— Это было проблемой для моего партнера. — Мью осторожен в использовании гендерных местоимений. — Мне изменили. 

Его младший выглядит злым.   
— Задница. По крайней мере, можно было поговорить с тобой. 

Мью кивает. Он замечает, что Галф тоже обходит местоимения. 

Член съемочной команды появляется в дверях.   
— Вы готовы, кхраб? 

Они идут в соседнюю комнату Со и Клуи для сцены, где они прощаются. Галф подталкивает его локтем.   
— Пи?

— Хм? 

— Мне жаль, что тебе все еще снится твой бывший. Как по мне, он не заслуживал тебя. — он грустно улыбается Мью и идет к своей метке. 

_Он._ Галф вполне уверенно использовал мужское местоимение. Мью стоит на месте. Он не может двигаться. Или он не будет двигаться. Он смотрит на Галфа, который избегает его зрительного контакта. Как долго Галф знает?

***

**Милд:**

У нас есть результаты! 

**Мью:**

Ты действительно играл в игру с ним?

**Милд:**

Эй, ты сказал, что я могу. 

**Мью:**

И я начинаю жалеть об этом. 

**Милд:**

О, ты не будешь разочарован. Доверься мне. 

Узри: с кем бы Галф хотел...

Работать с: Сэйнт Суппапон, потому что он довольно милый.

Любовная сцена с: Мек Тжиракит, потому что он красив, и они будут хорошо вместе смотреться в сериале (не Сингто — они будут выглядеть странно вместе) (указал, что Мек не звезда BL, но он сказал, что это считается из-за _Dark Blue Kiss_.)

Поцелуй в реальной жизни: Кхун Пи, потому что хочет сравнить с Тарном.

Мью смотрит на свой экран. Как он должен это понимать? Это хорошо? Это предсказуемо? Это плохо? Галф хочет поцеловать его в реальной жизни. Но из любопытства. Он хочет сравнить ущербного и поврежденного Мью с Тарном — богом секса. Отлично.

***

Пи'Ти берет их всех на ужин. Другие участники актерского состава сохранили место для Галфа рядом с Мью. _Рядом с муженьком_ , — все сказали. Мью не возражает ни в малейшей степени. Пи'Ти заказал всего понемногу из меню, и они накладывают еду на тарелки. Как и ожидал Мью, его коллега робкий, когда дело доходит до захвата блюд. Все они, кажется, проходят мимо его младшего, а иногда он уступает из вежливости. В частности, Мью следит только за двумя блюдами. Он смотрит на Рана и Пи через стол. Пи притворяется, что накладывает beef laab на свою тарелку, но на самом деле он только подает еду ложкой. Мью просит их вмешаться, чтобы все не разобрали любимые блюда Галфа. Пи вручает ему laab, пока Ран тянется к pad see eiw.

Мью не может удержаться от улыбки, когда видит замаскированное разочарование Галфа. Иногда он такой ребенок. 

— Ты думал, что я не знал? — Мью спрашивает его. Он кладет последний laab на тарелку Галфа. — Любимое блюдо Яй Нонга — beef laab и pad see eiw.

Мью забирает pad see eiw у Рана и обслуживает его.   
— Оооо… — каст и съемочная команда взрываются. Мью не уверен, почему он стесняется. Как часто персонал и каст дразнят их за их скиншип и флирт? Он полагает, что теперь все по-другому, по крайней мере, для него это реально. До этого была в основном работа и частичное существование. Способ заставить его сердце биться. А с Галфом оно часто стучит, как сумасшедшее. Но теперь, ну, это одно из трех его требований, не так ли? Может ли Галф сказать, насколько застенчивым он себя чувствует, выполняя одно из его заданий? 

— Яй Нонг, — зовет его один из членов команды. — Пи'Mью еще не заслужил твою любовь? 

Галф смеется и избегает глаз Мью.   
— Пока нет, кхраб, — кричит он в ответ. — Он не выполнил все требования. 

Мью закатывает глаза. Как, черт возьми, он должен побуждать его пробовать новые вещи? Каждый час их дня расписан и контролируется. 

Милд подталкивает его.   
— Перестань тратить время! Осталось всего несколько недель до окончания съемок. — он наклоняется ближе. — Я поставил 1000 бат на то, что ты и Яй Нонг начнете встречаться, прежде чем мы закончим снимать. 

Мью смотрит на него. Он знает, что никакого пари нет. Итак, почему Милд делает это дерьмо?

Галф наклоняется ближе, чтобы посмотреть на Милда.   
— Ты сделал ставку на нас? Ты, в самом деле стал Техно. 

Милд смеется и пожимает плечами.   
— Что я могу сказать? Вы стали трендом!

Мью думает об этих словах до конца ужина. Милд прав? Возможно ли, что Галф действует так только потому, что он проводит много времени как Тайп? Все любовные сцены и близость и флирт. Чертов скиншип. Что, если Галф принял чувства Тайпа за свои собственные? 

Они задерживаются после ужина. Все стоят на тротуаре, болтают, шутят, делают селфи. Мью пытается встать возле Галфа, но вокруг него как-то формируется толпа людей, и Галф все дальше и дальше. Теперь он смотрит на него, замечая мягкий и далекий взгляд на его лице. Куда уходит его Яй Нонг в такие моменты? 

Ран тянет Галфа за руку, чтобы сделать групповой снимок. Несмотря на свой рост, он выглядит маленьким. Мью не тратит время впустую. Он хватает руки Галфа и оборачивает их вокруг своей талии. 

— Похоже, Нонг может использовать свой личный Stress Ball, — говорит он через плечо. Почти сразу же он чувствует, что Галф кладет щеку на его спину и обхватывает его за талию. Мью хочет верить, что это делает Галф. Галф, а не Тайп. Потому что Мью знает, что чувствует Тайп. Разве он не обсуждал это так долго со своим младшим? Но Мью никогда не знает, как чувствует себя Галф, и отличаются ли эти эмоции от их персонажей. Мью закрывает глаза, желая запомнить чувство, когда его обнимает Галф. Даже если это Тайп, Mью примет прикосновение.


End file.
